


He's mine

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancer Ian, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, No Angst, Possessive Ian, just fun, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Ian's not the only popular person in the Faerie Tale and after the pair had been away for a while, not everyone knew the situation...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593109
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words on Red.

Ian was on a short break when a conversation a few lockers down caught his attention.  
“Did you see that guy come in?”  
“The brunette with the entourage?”  
“Yeah” here Ian heard a giggle.  
“Sexy as fuck, weren’t he?”  
“I mean that ass and those thighs?”  
“I know. I bet he could put a smile on my face from behind, know what I mean?”  
"You reckon he's a top?"  
"Yeah of course! Comes here, looking like he does. Of course he is!"  
Ian felt his face heat up. They were talking about his... well his man.  
“So did you get to talk to him at all?”  
A disappointed sigh  
“I offered him a private dance but he said no”  
“Maybe you’re not his type”  
The voice became snide “And you are?”  
“I might be”Ian slammed his locker door causing the two to gasp in shock. Then they saw him.  
“Oh. Hi, Red. How’s your first day?”  
“Not my first, Julian. I’ve just been away for a while”  
“Oh. Didn’t think this place allowed that sort of flexibility. “  
“Mmmm” Ian was non committal. Before he knew it he was asking. “So uh who were you talking about before?”  
Julian, a skinny blond young man with fake tan glistening away looked Ian up and down sneeringly.  
“Dream on Red. If he didn’t go for Casper here, what makes you think you have a chance?”  
Casper tossed his long hair sensuously but he smiled at the redhead and spoke as if imparting a great secret.  
“Gorgeous punter. A regular here, apparently but not been in for a while. First time I’ve seen him anyway, and I would have noticed! The bar staff say he’s a big tipper. He never tips dancers nor has he ever accepted a private dance.”  
“Really?” Now Ian was smiling. He licked his lips. Time to teach these idiots a thing or two. “Well we’ll just see about that.”  
Ian spun on his toes and exited the dressing room. 

He found a podium and climbed up nodding to the dancers there. A couple of them grinned. If Red was there they were on for big tips. Casper and Julian leaned up against the bar, watching the bruising brunette lasciviously. He was drinking whisky with a couple of other men, the entourage, both of whom looked uncomfortable. Ian turned around to face the table and smiled at his husband, raising an eyebrow. Mickey recognised the look and trying to hold in his excitement, he dismissed the men. His brothers fled the club in relief.Ian glanced round to make sure Casper & Julian were watching. They were staring openly at Mickey now. When he next caught Mickey's eye, the dark man nodded to him. Ian smirked and stepped off the podium. He checked his audience and was pleased to see their mouths drop open. Oh yes. That would do. You can look at him but he’s all mine.

Ian sashayed over to Mickey and bent down to push a lock of hair behind his ear.  
“You wanna private dance?”  
Mickey shook his head at Ian his eyes soft.  
“I have no idea what this is all about but if it gets me laid, then fuck yeah. I’ll have a private dance”  
Ian started to grind down onto Mickey’s lap. He could feel the man start to harden underneath him. He turned and clocked the two dancers glaring at him open mouthed. Ian smirked as he sat in Mickey’s lap and pulled his head towards him  
“See those two twinks over there.”  
Mickey nodded.  
“They thought they could get close to you. Dance for you. But I’m the only one who gets to do that aren’t I Mickey?”  
Mickey grinned at him and nodded again. Possessive Ian always made for a good night.  
“But they thought they might have a chance with you.”  
Ian had turned and was now whispering in Mickey’s ear. “Luckily I’m the only one who knows what you need baby. I think tonight I shall take you home and fuck you like the slut you are, Mickey. Make sure you know who’s ass that is.”  
Mickey was making little moans now and he moved his hand round Ian’s waist.  
“Uh uh uh no touching!” Ian slapped his hand away playfully. Then he bent over again to whisper.  
“Maybe I make you come later with no touching. Maybe I use the scarfs. Or the cuffs Maybe I do the touching tonight...”  
Mickey cleared his throat.  
“Uh Ian? You’re kinda getting me into a situation here...”  
“Are they still watching?”  
“Uh yeah”  
“Then I’m staying put.”  
“Fuck man.“Ian continued his gyrations on his husband. Then suddenly Mickey took charge.  
“That’s it.“ he said. “That’s enough.”  
Ian pouted until Mickey added. “Get changed. We’re going home.”  
Ian grinned and slipped off playfully. Mickey followed his retreating ass and sighed. Man he was going to get pounded later. Nothing sexier than a jealous Gallagher. Casper and Julian watched Ian go back stage.  
“I can’t believe he did that”  
“Me neither.”  
Julian walked purposefully over to Mickey who was standing and pulling on his dark blue great coat. Julian was tall, not as tall as Ian, but tall. He bent down slightly to speak with Mickey.  
“I can’t believe he just went off like that, leaving you here” he breathed nodding towards Mickey's trousers.  
“Don't rush off, Why don’t we go somewhere more private and I’ll take care of you. “  
“No thanks” Mickey replied shortly, looking round Julian to look for Ian.  
“I don’t think he’s coming back any time soon” Julian purred. “But Casper and I could certainly make you forget all about Red.”  
“I doubt that.” Mickey was starting to get impatient.  
Casper moved then to drape himself over the other side of Mickey as Ian reappeared, his face furious.  
“What do you two think you’re doing?” He spat.  
The smarter of the pair, Casper immediately moved away.  
“Just keeping him warm Red.” He murmured.  
Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey who smirked  
“Come on Red. Let’s see what you’re made of”  
Casper and Julian watched Ian follow Mickey out. At the entrance he caught up and pulled Mickey to him for a hungry kiss.  
“Boys” Stephen was there. “There are gentlemen looking for a dance, not for an opportunity to watch you drool over one of our VIPS. “


End file.
